


hope you know, know too much

by endlesspossibilities



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Emily is her daughter's teacher, F/F, Kelley is a mom, Post-Divorce, Teacher-Parent AU, and i love her, this is my first fic with a major original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilities/pseuds/endlesspossibilities
Summary: Riley O'Hara is a bright, quiet and quick-witted student, but lately, she's been more withdrawn than normal and her schoolwork is suffering. As her favorite teacher, Ms. Sonnett decides she needs to have a parent-teacher conference with Riley's mom, Kelley.Kelley O'Hara is a recently divorced, former soccer star, turned sports reporter and an excellent mom. She loves her daughter and can see how the divorce has affected her. What starts as an innocent meeting between the two concerned women, grows into something more, but is it a good idea to get involved?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited by me, but I know I missed stuff. This is probably going to be a long multi-chapter fic, so buckle up kids!

The bell rings announcing lunch period and Emily speaks louder to be heard over the noise of students packing up and leaving the classroom,

“Do not forget that rough drafts are due tomorrow! It doesn’t have to be perfect, that’s the point of a rough draft. Okay, okay, go eat, ya animals.”

A couple of students say their goodbyes and Emily sits back down at her desk, shuffling some papers she is planning on grading during her off-hour. As she watches the last students exit the room, she notices one of her students wave off her friends, claiming a question for Ms. Sonnett. By this point in the semester, Emily knows this isn’t true, but it’s lame to admit you like hanging out with your teacher, so she lets it slide.

The fair-skinned, petite strawberry blonde girl grabs her things and plops into the desk closest to Emily’s teacher desk. She opens her lunch and a book, barely looking up at her teacher.

“You know, Riley, you can always go have lunch with your friends, I won’t be offended if you miss a week,” Emily teases her student, although she’s being honest. Over the past couple of months, Riley has begun to eat about half of her lunches in Sonnett’s classroom. Emily isn’t sure how this began and while she’s honored that even one of her students' thinks she’s cool enough to hang out with, lately they have shared more lunches than not. It’s a little concerning for a sophomore in high school to spend most of their free time with their English teacher. Even if their teacher is as obviously cool as Emily.

“The soccer team always has to sit together, usually with other athletes, so it’s so loud and annoying. I’d rather read and I can’t do that in the cafeteria. Honestly, I’m just using you for your quiet room,” Riley shrugs, taking a bite of sandwich after. Emily raises her eyebrows, clicking her red pen,

“Someone just lost five points on their essay.” 

Riley doesn’t even look up, just rolls her eyes and smirks,

“Yeah, right.”

“Well, you have to turn it in to get a grade at all. Have you even started your draft yet?” Emily sighs, scratching through a misplaced preposition and pretending she doesn’t see the way Riley hesitates before nodding slowly. 

The unusual pair don’t speak much for the rest of the lunch period, each simply doing their own work. It’s quiet and peaceful until the door swings open once again and fellow teacher, soccer coach and Sonnett’s best friend, Lindsey Horan walks in.

“Emily, have you eaten- oh! Sorry, Riley, didn’t know you were here too,” Coach fumbles her words when she sees the young student.

“Don’t worry, coach. I know that teachers have first names too,” Riley uses her trademark sass, earning a disgruntled stare from both teachers.

“The bell is about to ring for sixth, you better pack up,” Sonnett lets her student know and Riley glances between the two older women before raising her eyebrows and doing as told with a quiet,

“Oo-kay.”

Riley stuffs her trash into her lunchbox and her book into her bag. 

“Bye, Ms. Sonnett. See you soon, coach,” Riley waves to her teachers and Emily smiles in response. Once the door shuts again, she wills herself to look back at Lindsey, knowing what awaits her. In true Horan fashion, a questioning and concerned face is looking pointedly back at Emily.

“Riley spent another lunch here? She was here Monday too…” 

Sonnett sighs and leans back in her chair, abandoning her grading in favor of this conversation.

“I know. It’s like three times a week now. She barely talks to me while here too. Which, I know I’m just her English teacher, but if she’s spending so much time in here I wish she’d speak to me about it.”

Lindsey nods and perches on the edge of a desk, glancing back at the door that Riley just left through.

“She’s been withdrawn during practice, too. Mal can get her to talk, but even her friends have a tough time getting her to joke around. How’s her work been?” Lindsey asks. She coaches the girl’s soccer team which Riley is on. The sophomore is a midfielder and she’s not bad. She could be a starter on varsity, but she doesn’t put in as much effort as some of the other talented girls, so she’s usually a sub.

“When she turns it in? It’s great. She’s so bright, but I will be shocked if she turns in a completed rough draft tomorrow,” Emily admits. Grading Riley’s essays is always a joy during which Sonnett is blown away by the young girl’s depth and analytical skills. Something is obviously off with her favorite student and Sonnett isn’t sure where to start addressing it.

“So what are you going to do?” Lindsey doesn’t shy away from the hard question. Sonnett sighs,

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you’re the closest to her and teach the subject that she cares the most about. If she was spending lunch hour in my office, then I’d take over, but she’s made her choice. It’s up to you now, Sonny,” Lindsey explains, despite Emily knowing all this. The English teacher bites her cheek and nods. Despite her hesitation, she knows that she will do whatever she can for Riley. Students like the young girl are why she became a teacher, after all.

“I guess I’ll start by emailing the parents. Have you met either of them?”

Lindsey nods,

“Yeah, of course. Well, one of them at least. Her mom, Kelley. She was really nice. Very supportive of the team. Which makes sense,” Lindsey chuckles, before realizing by Emily’s confused expression that she’s not in on the joke.

“Oh! Her mom is Kelley O’Hara? World Cup champion, gold medalist, former pro soccer player, Kelley O’Hara?”

“What? Oh my gosh… How did I not know that?” Sonnett shows her surprise. Way back in college, she played club soccer and remembers watching the world cup women win. She wasn’t a die-hard fan of the team like Lindsey, so she didn’t recognize the name, but it was still _cool._

“I nearly fell off my chair when I heard O’Hara’s kid was coming to school here and would be trying out for the team,” Lindsey admits. Perhaps her expectations had been a bit high for the girl, but if they bothered Riley, she never let on.

“I can’t believe she’s never even mentioned that,” Emily shakes her head and while her priority is still her concern for the young girl she can’t deny this email just got a little more exciting. 

“Anyway, are you busy? I know you have this period off and I need a coffee if I want to make it through the afternoon practice today.”

Emily looks down at the stack of papers that will keep her an hour after school if she doesn’t finish now. 

“I’m buying.”

With a shrug, she stands and grabs her keys. She’s never met a teacher to turn down free coffee.

“Should we get something for Rose too? I think she’s got freshmen this period.”

“Ugh, yeah. You have to order her weird drink though!” 

They walk out of the school and the overly cool A/C into a beautiful late fall day. Thanksgiving is just around the corner, so there are fall decorations all over the entrance windows. 

There’s a Coffee Bean nearby the school that teachers can always be found at during the day. None of them dare venture there after school when the masses of students wander over and fill the lines with orders of sugary drinks. The midday baristas recognize and greet them once they enter with a tinkle of the bell over the door.

“Hey, Maria! You don’t usually work Thursdays,” Emily notes, recognizing one of her favorite baristas. She’s pretty sure Maria flirts with her. She’s not really interested, despite the barista being cute. She’s a couple of years younger, though, and Emily isn’t focusing on her love life at this point.

“What’s up, guys? Yeah, I’m covering for Louis today. It’s his boyfriend’s birthday,” the Hispanic woman explains, getting ready to take their orders.

“Oh, that’s nice. Just here to get the late week pick-me-up. I’ll take a medium vanilla latte and a soy double shot cappuccino, extra foam.”

Maria nods and writes on two cups.

“Taking one back for Rose?”

“She has freshman this period,” Emily explains with raised eyebrows. Maria chuckles and nods.

“She really needs it then. And for you, Lindsey?”

The coach steps forward, wallet already out.

“Can I get a small cold brew with sweet cream?”

Maria smiles and adds it to the order.

“That’s $8.49,” she says, after putting a 20% teacher discount on it. They thank her and head over to the waiting area.

“So how do you think this season’s going to go?” Emily asks as they wait for their drinks. Lindsey hums and considers her team.

“I think we’ve got a pretty good shot at winning regionals this year. Hopefully, we make it pretty far, but we could really use another center back. You know how kids are,” the bright blonde reasons. Emily nods because she does know.

“Everyone wants to be a striker.”

“Exactly. I’ve been working with Jessie, though, and I think she’s willing to switch over.”

Maria calls out their names then, so the pair of teachers pick up the drinks and leave with a wave to the staff.

“Well, I’ll come to their home games to support.”

They make it back with ten minutes to spare before the last period of the day. Emily drops off the cappuccino to a thankful Rose and makes her way back to her own classroom. It’s an easy last period and once the classroom empties out again, Emily starts grading again. She makes it through one paper before she remembers that she has an email to send. Looking through her student contact information, she pulls up Riley’s mom’s address and starts to type up an email. She doesn’t want to worry the former soccer star too much but makes sure to sound serious enough that Kelley will show up. Sonnett sends off the email and leans back in her chair, biting her lip. She really hopes that this helps, because she knows the potential that Riley has. This meeting will be interesting.

* * *

After practice, Riley usually gets dropped off by an older teammate. This is her choice, after one embarrassing afternoon of autographs when her mom actually got _out of the car._

At least, that’s how Riley always puts it. It doesn’t bother Kelley much. She knows how fragile teenage ego and social status is. Despite what her daughter may think, Kelley was cool in school. Her friends didn’t call her Frat Daddy O’Hara for nothing.

Kelley hears the backdoor open at 4:48, followed by a thud (Riley’s soccer bag by the laundry), the refrigerator door opening (post-practice snacks and chocolate milk), and finally,

“Mom! I’m home!”

She closes her laptop and pushes back her desk chair, pausing her article about the latest NSWL LA game.

“In the office,” she calls back, standing and waiting for her daughter to appear in the doorway.

“Hey, Mom,” Riley says when she walks in, an apple in one hand and a milk box in the other. Kelley smiles, taking in her daughter’s messy ponytail, her pushed down socks and red face.

“Hey, sweetie. How was school?”

Riley shrugs, her eyes moving from her mom’s face to the laptop and papers on the desk.

“Fine. How’s the article coming?” Kelley shrugs as well.

“Fine,” she replies with raised eyebrows. Riley rolls her eyes but lets out a half-smile.

“I’ll look for more details during dinner. That gives you over an hour to remember.”

Kelley likes cooking, so they always have family dinner on the weeknights. Although lately, it has been hard to adjust to cooking for two. She’s always liked to make big, elaborate meals that could feed her whole family- siblings, nieces and nephews, everyone. Nowadays, the meals are small and usually fairly simple. It’s just harder to get the motivation to cook when she also has to do the laundry, clean the house and maintain the yard. Of course, Riley helps. She has a couple of chores each day, but Kelley wants her focuses on school and soccer, so she doesn’t overload her with tasks.

“What’s for dinner?’ Riley asks around a mouthful of apple. Kelley would scold her, but frankly, her daughter got her manners.

“I got stuff to make personal pizzas! I’ll get everything ready, but then you gotta put all your toppings on.”

It’s a fun meal, but not overly difficult. Since it is Thursday and Riley will be gone this weekend, she wanted to treat her daughter. Before Riley was born, Kelley never thought it would be that hard to share her kid. Three days without them didn’t seem that long, but now that she only gets every other weekend with Riley, she’s realized how wrong she was. Her daughter is her best friend, (don’t tell Alex though) and most days after school and practice, Riley just wants to spend the night in her room doing homework or reading. That wasn’t so bad before when there was someone else in the house to keep her company, but now it just got lonely. She imagines it’s worse for Hannah, who lost a pretty bitter custody battle because her work sent her out-of-town so often. She feels bad for her ex-wife but then remembers that this was her choice.

“Cool, sounds good. Just yell up to me when it’s ready. I’ve got homework.”

“Okay, go on. Let me know if you need any help,” Kelley smiles. It might not always seem like it, but she did go to Stanford.

Riley gives her a thumbs up, but it comes out kind of sideways around her chocolate milk. Once she leaves the office, Kelley sits back down and turns back to her laptop. She’s got some time before she needs to start prepping for dinner and this article isn’t holding her attention, so she checks her email. It’s mostly spam, a few from her coworkers at the paper and then one that grabs her attention.

“Riley O’Hara- Checking in” is the subject line and it’s from an Emily Sonnett. Kelley is pretty sure that’s the name of Riley’s English teacher, who she adores, so she clicks on it.

“Hello, Mrs. O’Hara!

This is Riley’s English teacher, Mrs. Sonnett. You can call me Emily, of course. I wanted to email you because I’ve noticed some differences in Riley lately and I was hoping we could meet for a parent-teacher conference. I don’t want to worry you, but I do have some concerns, especially since Riley is one of my brightest (and don’t tell her, but favorite) students. Please let me know if you can meet me tomorrow after school. You are welcome to tell Riley about this but the decision is up to you.

Thank you,

Emily Sonnett”

Kelley wrinkles her eyebrows as she reads it and lets out a sigh. She’s an observant mom and she hopes a good one, so she has noticed the changes in Riley’s behavior too. To hear that it’s bad enough for one of her teachers to reach out is concerning. 

She decides immediately to respond and confirm the conference. It takes longer to decide whether or not to tell Riley about it. After thinking about it for a while as she makes dinner, she falls on waiting and trying to get more out of Riley herself.

“Riley! Pizza master come make your pizza!”

“Coming, Mom!”

There’s the sound of Riley padding down the hallway before she appears at the top of the stairs, seeing Kelley waiting there for her with a grin.

“Come on, slowpoke. Momma’s hungry and these pizzas are gonna be better than Flame pizza,” Kelley urges her daughter along. Riley’s step falters when Kelley playfully says Momma and Kelley scolds herself for using Riley’s name for Hannah. As if the teenager needs a reminder that family dinner is short a person.

“I still don’t understand your obsession with that place…”

Kelley shrugs and follows Riley into the kitchen.

“Build your own places always came in clutch when it was the middle of the season and I couldn’t stuff my face with the greasy pizza I wanted,” Kelley explains, thinking back on her time as a professional soccer player. She’s been out of the game for 12 years now, but some days it feels like a lifetime ago. Other days, when she meets up with Alex and Tobin to play a little pick-up, it feels like just a few months have gone by since she last took the field. Not to brag, but Kelley was damn good in her prime. Three Olympic gold medals and two World Cup Championships are just a few of her more notable achievements.

“Glory days, well they’ll pass you by!”

Riley starts to sing the Bruce Springsteen song, pulling Kelley out of her thoughts. She rolls her eyes and starts to pull the cheese out of the fridge.

“How did I manage to raise such a rude girl?”

Riley shrugs, hopping onto the stool and looking over the dishes of toppings. For a moment, her daughter had returned to her normal, fun self, but she quiets back down. They build their pizzas with Kelley talking and it’s a good thing she’s so good at that because Riley barely responds. Once the pizzas are in the oven, Riley and Kelley move into the living room, both sitting on the nice sectional sofa. Riley pulls out her phone, tapping away while Kelley tries to figure out how to get her daughter to talk about what’s been bothering her. Well, she’s pretty sure she knows what it is. Divorce is never easy on the kids. 

“So Riles, how was school? For real this time,” she starts, hoping to get her daughter talking some.

“It was honestly just fine. I had that chemistry test I told you about, but I think it went okay. Genevieve, Mal and I wanted to skip soccer, but we obviously didn’t. That’s about it,” Riley shrugs, looking back down at her phone.

“Why did you want to skip practice? You guys have a game coming up,” Kelley asks. It’s unlike her daughter to skip anything required.

“I don’t know, just didn’t feel like it today. And the game isn’t even in district. Surely even you wanted to skip practice some days,” Riley sighs. She isn’t as chipper as usual, but at least she’s still talking.

“Yeah, of course, I did. I also knew that every practice I missed, someone else was going to show up and work hard, so if I wanted a starting spot it was important to go,” Kelley feels herself start to go on a ‘mom-spiel’, but she can’t stop herself. She wants the best for Riley.

“I know, Mom. It’s not like I’m like you though. I’m probably not going to start anyway,” Riley defends herself, “besides, I didn’t even do it. So, you can stop the lecture now.”

“Riley.”

“Mom,” Riley raises her eyebrows, pushing her luck.

“Watch your tone, dude. I know I’m a cool mom, but I’m still your mom,” Kelley sighs. This kind of stuff never happened before she and Hannah separated. She hopes it’s not this bad in class, but the conference with Mrs. Sonnett will illuminate that.

“Fine. I’m sorry I almost skipped or whatever,” Riley mutters, going back to her phone and effectively ending the conversation for now.

When the timer goes off, Kelley stands and checks on the pizzas. The crust is crispy and the cheese melted perfectly, so she pulls them out. She grabs the red pepper flakes from the spice rack then uses a pizza cutter to slice them up. By the time she’s done, Riley is up and grabbing two plates from the cabinet and handing them to her mom.

“Thanks, sweetie. They smell pretty good, huh?”

Riley smiles softly and nods,

“I can’t even lie. They look amazing.”

Kelley grins and agrees.

“Just wait till you taste it. I made the sauce myself earlier today. Wait a minute though, they’re hot.”

“Well, they did just come out of the oven,” Riley says, but it’s with a playful tone, so Kelley chuckles and tilts her head in a ‘touché’ movement.

“Do you want anything to drink? Water, tea-“

“Water’s fine.” Riley grabs her plate and moves to the kitchen table, sitting down at her normal spot. Kelley pours them both glasses of water then moves to join her. They chat for a couple of minutes until the pizza is cool enough to eat.

“Mmm, now that is good homemade pizza,” Kelley says after her first bite.

“Yeah, it’s not bad, Mom. I like your sauce,” Riley compliments her. It’s quiet after that except for the sounds of them eating. They’re both too focused on eating to talk. When they finish, Kelley pauses before cleaning up their plates.

“I’m sorry I made you feel bad about wanting to skip. It’s totally normal to want a break some days. I just want you to talk to me about it, though,” Kelley admits honestly.

“It’s okay. Thanks for apologizing,” Riley shrugs. Kelley never wants to be the type of parent who can’t admit when they’re wrong.

As Riley heads back upstairs, Kelley wonders if she should have mentioned the meeting with her English teacher tomorrow. She didn’t get much of any value out of Riley tonight, though. Kelley sighs, starting to clean up. It’s dark by the time she finishes and she still has to write her article. The days keep getting shorter and the list of things to worry about keeps getting longer. It doesn’t happen that often anymore, but as she sits down at her desk, Kelley feels herself start to cry. She cries as quietly as she can, not wanting Riley to hear it. She cries for her failed marriage and her reserved daughter and how they’re connected. When she stops, she wipes her eyes and shakes her head for letting herself act that way.

Kelley uses her laptop to text her friend, Alex, after that.

“What’s up, Janice?”

It’s a few minutes before she gets a reply from the former soccer star.

“Wormsss. Serv and I just got back from a date night

how’re you doing?”

Kelley smiles, already feeling better to be talking to someone.

“Oh ya know. Riles and I made pizza. Got into a little fight. Made up. Cried quietly in my office. The usual night in the O’Hara household.”

The former player lays it all out for her friend. There’s no need to be shy with Alex because her best friend has already seen her at her worst, her best and everything in between. They’re solid.

“Kelley… do you want me to call?”

“No, no It’s fine. I don’t even know why I cried. The fight wasn’t even bad and we made up like twenty minutes later”

It’s true, but deep down, Kelley knows that even after the apologies, they were not back to normal. Things haven’t been normal in a couple months.

“Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. Riley’s at Hannah’s this weekend, right?”

“Yeah, she’s supposed to pick her up after practice. I’ve got a parent-teacher conference with Riley’s English teacher tomorrow too”

Kelley tries to get back to work, rewatching the highlights and watching all the young players give their all to win. It’s weird to watch the Utah team play, knowing that at one point she wore those jerseys. It doesn’t sting anymore but inspires a strange aching. It’s gotten stronger since she and Hannah separated. There’s less to distract her from everything she left behind when she decided to settle down and start a family. All it takes is one glance at the pictures of Riley perched on the corner of her desk to know it was worth it. She knows plenty of women managed to be both mothers and players, but Hannah made it clear she was done chasing Kelley around the country and if they wanted to get serious it was time. Plus, adoption is harder and they had to prove to the agencies that they could provide a stable household for two-year-old Riley to grow up in.

She finishes the article around 10 and wanders back out of her office. Riley should be getting ready for bed by now, so she decides to check in on her. Kelley walks up the stairs, noticing the light still on in Riley’s room. She knocks on the slightly ajar door and peeks inside. Riley is laying on her stomach on the bed, reading a book, and looks up at the noise.

“Hi, sweetie. Just checking in. You going to bed soon?”

Riley nods, putting her bookmark in place and depositing the book on her nightstand. It joins a stack of other books, some unread and some read a dozen times. Her daughter is definitely a bookworm and it warms Kelley’s heart to know that while other teenagers are consumed with Instagram and looking older, Riley is happy to stay at home and read.

“Yeah, I finished my homework and brushed my teeth already. I’ll probably go to sleep in like 20 minutes,” Riley assures her. At 15, she doesn’t need a bedtime anymore, but more than once Kelley has awoken after midnight to her daughter still awake in bed, so she has to check.

“Okay, sounds good. Goodnight, honey. Love you,” Kelley keeps a hand on the doorknob as she smiles at her daughter. Riley returns the smile,

“Night, Mom. Love you too.”

Kelley backs out, closing the door behind her, before heading down the hall to her own room. She checks her phone to see that Alex had responded in the last hour.

“I’m texting Tobin, we need a day out with the old squad. Saturday?”

Kelley smiles and thanks God that she has such great friends. It might not be such a lonely weekend after all.


	2. meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Emily meet after school on Friday and their meeting leaves an impression on them both that lasts into the weekend.

Friday will always be the hardest day to be a teacher. Some people might guess Monday but as groggy and bored as the kids are at the start of the week, Friday they are restless. They’ve almost checked out completely by the time 5th period rolls around and if you’re unlucky enough to have a group 7th, they’re basically unreachable. 

Emily is currently dealing with an antsy group of Juniors who are more than ready to start their weekend. It’s past the middle of the semester so she knows by now which students are willing to put in a little work on Friday and which ones it’s easier to pull teeth than to get anything useful out of them. That’s why she started her Friday tradition of letting her students choose to work inside or out. There’s a door right by her room since half the campus hallways are outside anyway and in sunny California there’s always great weather for it. 

She prefers to be outdoors herself, so she’s set up on a shady table going over next week's lesson plans and sorting through the rough drafts she’ll be looking over this weekend. The English teacher is almost completely through the stack of papers and has yet to find one with Riley’s name on it. She sighs as she pages through the last three and finds it missing. The young girl had been quiet but pleasant in class today and Emily thought that might mean she actually did the assignment. Obviously, this is wrong. She glances at the time and notes that there’s only five minutes left in the day, so she collects her stuff and rounds up all the students outside to head back in. It’s loud once back in the classroom, but Emily does nothing to hinder them. Five minutes to bell on a Friday? Let them have their fun.

Besides, she’s busy cleaning up her desk and organizing in preparation for her meeting with Riley’s mom.

“Alright, have a good weekend everyone! You can go as soon as the bell rings,” she speaks over the loud classroom. She receives several byes in response and in the next few seconds the bell rings and everyone clears out. 

As the door closes behind the last student, it gets quiet and Sonnett takes a moment with her eyes closed to revel in it. There’s still plenty of noise in the hallway, though, and it only feels peaceful for a second before the overhead intercom comes on and reminds students of all the activities this weekend. There’s an orchestra concert tonight and a football game tomorrow night. She knows several of her students are in both, but it’s hard to make it to everything that goes on around the school. You have to pick and choose. Since she’s best friends with the girls soccer coach that tends to be her pick.

She’s alone for about 10 minutes, working, before there’s a knock on the door and a woman pokes her head in.

“Hi, is this Ms. Sonnett’s room?”

Emily looks up and is immediately speechless as she takes in the woman standing in her room. With beautiful, chestnut hair and freckles that span her whole face, the pictures she’s seen do not due this woman justice. Older now than when most of them were taken, she seems more respected and calm. Emily realizes she hasn’t responded when Kelley gives her an odd look and starts to back out.

“Oh, yes! I’m sorry, you startled me. Please come in! Oh and call me Emily if you’re older than 18.”

“Great. Hi, I’m Kelley O’Hara. Riley’s mom,” Kelley introduces herself, shaking Emily’s hand when she gets up and walks into the classroom to greet the mom.

“It’s so nice to meet you. I’m glad you were able to make it today,” Emily responds, gesturing to a chair by her desk to let the woman sit down. They both sit and Emily shuffles some papers aside and picks up her folder on Emily’s work.

“Yeah, of course. Anything for Riley. I have to admit I got a little worried when I saw your email…”

Emily nods solemnly and tries to smile.

“I’m sorry that I even had to send it, but I felt it was time.”

Kelley sighs and messes with a ring on her right hand. It’s as she does this that Emily notices a lack of a ring on her left hand, but a slight tan line like that wasn’t always the case.

“She’s been acting differently at home too. Talks back more and that’s if she’s talking at all. She hasn’t gone out with her friends in a month unless it’s just to our family friends... What has it been like here?” Kelley explains. Emily isn’t surprised to hear any of this as it matches up with her school behavior.

“Most of the same. Not talking back, at least not to me, but she spends more lunch periods in this classroom than she does with her friends. She’s constantly got her nose in a book, so I know she’s doing our readings, but she turns in most assignments late or unfinished. Is there any reason why you think this might be happening?” Emily asks, noticing the change in Kelley’s face. The way she tenses slightly before her shoulders sag and she nods slowly.

“Riley’s other mom and I just went through a divorce. It was for the best. It wasn’t a loving or good environment for Riley to be in, but she’s taken it pretty hard…”

Emily has her suspicion confirmed and she tries to seem sympathetic. She’s never been married and her parents are still together so she doesn’t have much experience with divorce but she has seen how it affects her students.

“I’m sorry to hear that… I know this may seem a little extreme, but I have to suggest it. Have you thought about taking Riley to see a therapist? There’s no shame in it,” Emily asks. She has heard from many sources that therapy can help teens going through major family adjustments. This doesn’t always go over well with parents, though. Luckily, Kelley doesn’t look offended.

“I hadn’t yet but I will definitely look into one.”

Emily writes a note down quickly and nods,

“I can ask the school counselor if she has any recommendations, as well.”

Kelley smiles gently,

“That’d be great. Thank you. For everything. I can see why my daughter is such a fan of you.” 

Emily blushes slightly and waves off the thanks,

“It’s no problem. As I said, Riley is such a great kid and I really do care about her. It makes me feel better to see that despite the rough patch, she has a solid support system behind her.”

Kelley nods.

“Likewise. Is there anything I can do in the meantime to help with the missed assignments? I don’t want her grades to suffer too much,” Kelley asks. Riley usually gets all As and Bs and she doesn’t want her GPA to get ruined because of this.

“Hmm, I would start by asking her every day what assignments she has due soon and then following up later on how they’re going. Obviously, it’s up to her to put in the effort but if you let her know that you’re paying attention to this she might be less likely to skip them?” Emily suggests. Kelley nods along thinking about how she can start that and if she has to tell Hannah about this meeting.

“Do you have any kids, Emily?” Kelley inquires, surprising the teacher and causing her to chuckle.

“Oh, no. None of my own at least.”

Kelley smiles and tilts her head looking Emily up and down. It makes the blonde’s stomach swoop because it feels like the mom is reading her like a book.

“You want them, though.” It’s not a question but a statement and Emily’s mouth opens as she takes in the confidence of the woman across from her.

“Yeah, one day. I love kids- that’s why I became a teacher, but uh- yeah. Guess I just haven’t found the right person to have them with yet,” Emily finds herself stumbling through her explanation. The oversharing earns a grin from the older woman, though, and Kelley shrugs.

“Sometimes you think you find the right person and even then it doesn’t work out. The kid, though? They’re always worth it.” 

Emily smiles softly and notices for the first time how sad Kelley’s eyes seem. She has true urge then to reach across the desk and grasp one of the brunette’s hands but knows that would be inappropriate.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I just hope that one day I have a kid as great as Riley,” Emily says finally. Kelley nods, her grin returning.

“I got lucky. Thanks again for reaching out. I’ll try out your suggestions.”

Emily stands, walking Kelley to the door. The hallways are clear now and soon even the teachers will be gone, Emily included. 

“It’s no problem. I’ll email you with that list of therapists as soon as possible,” Emily assures her. It would probably be easier for everyone if she just passed along the contact info to their school counselor but she feels the need to follow up personally. And if that means getting to talk to the intriguing brunette again, it’s just good fortune.

“It was nice to meet you. I didn’t tell Riley I was coming but now I wish I had just so I can tell her how much I like her favorite teacher,” Kelley laughs and Emily blushes slightly.

“Well if we’re being honest… I totally know who you are. I played club soccer in college and your daughter’s coach, Horan, that’s my best friend,” Emily explains, chuckling awkwardly. Kelley just grins, wide and happy though. If anything, she looks proud and verging on smug.

“Wow, that doesn’t happen very often anymore. You want an autograph?” Kelley asks, but Emily can hear the teasing lilt and shakes her head.

“No, no. I mean maybe, but I’m sure Riley would never let me live that down if she found out and I just can’t risk that,” Emily jokes back causing them both to laugh.

“You’re definitely right about that. Let me know if you change your mind though,” Kelley winks and Emily feels her stomach swoop again. That’s not good.

“Will do. Hope you have a good weekend,” Emily says when Kelley grabs the handle.

“You too, Emily. I look forward to your email.”

And that was kinda friendly, right? It’s the way she slows down on her name.

“Bye,” Emily waves from her doorway and receives a small wave back before Kelley is turning around and walking toward the exit. Emily quickly returns to her desk and sits with a huff. That meeting went unexpectedly well. A little too well if she’s being honest with herself. If it helps Riley it will be worth it… She’s more than pleased to add a note to her calendar to remind her about the therapist email. As if she might forget this weekend.

Sonnett packs up her bag quickly in order to get home finally. Even though she and Lindsey live together in a condo, they rarely get to carpool since the soccer coach has such different hours. This means that she gets the place to herself for about an hour though before Lindsey gets home and they host movie night with Rose.

Emily uses this time to get changed and start prepping for dinner. She’s not an excellent cook, but she knows a thing or two and can get by until the other two women show up. She plays her music a little too loud so she misses the front door opening until Lindsey comes dancing in the kitchen in her Xavier sweats still.

Emily wastes no time in joining in while grinning wide. They move around the kitchen, singing and laughing until the Lizzo song ends. Emily turns the music down then.

“What a way to come home!”

Emily laughs again and tosses a dish towel at the blonde who catches it easily.

“Get in here and help me finish before I ruin something,” 

Lindsey scoots Emily out of the way, checking the sauce that’s stewing on the stove. She tastes it off the spoon and tilts her head before grabbing a couple of spices from the rack nearby and gets to work finishing it.

“What’d you add?” Emily peers over Lindsey’s shoulder even though she has to get on her tiptoes a bit to see at that angle. It’s a genuine question and one that Lindsey answers happily,

“Just a bit of sage and some more garlic.”

Emily repeats the ingredients in her brain a few times until she’s satisfied she won’t forget.

“When’s Rosie getting here?”

“Soon. And you know she hates Rosie.” 

Emily shrugs with a mischievous grin,

“It’s a good thing she’s not here then.”

There must be some magic in Emily’s words because there’s a knock on the door immediately after she says that. Her eyes widen and she rushes to the door, flinging it open.

“Rose! How’d you do that?”

The pale woman at the door is still reeling from the way the door flung open to quickly and scrunches her eyebrows together confused.

“What?”

Lindsey calls out from her spot behind Emily,

“Ignore her. Come inside. Dinner’s almost ready!”

Rose shrugs and pushes past the still waiting Emily who huffs when she realizes her question won’t be answered. If any of her students had seen that series of actions they wouldn’t have been shocked at their teacher’s childishness. Emily has always prided herself on being in touch with her inner child though and while she hides it fairly well in her classroom more than once she has fallen into laughter with her students or joined into a friendly game of catch when the day is slow.

“Emily! Close the door!” Lindsey tells her when it becomes apparent that Sonnett has zoned out. She shakes herself free and closes the door to make her way back into the kitchen. Rose is helping plate their pasta dish and Lindsey is finishing up sauteeing some veggies. 

“How’d your meeting with Riley’s mom go?” Rose asks when Emily grabs a plate from her. 

“Oh- good I guess.”

Lindsey rolls her eyes and nudges the English teacher’s arm.

“Any more details?”

Emily shrugs and thinks over the meeting some more. In truth, it hadn’t left her mind much since Kelley left. She tries to reason that she’s just concerned for her favorite student but she’s thinking too much about the sad look in Kelley’s eyes and the way she teased Emily for that to be believable. 

“Well, I figured out why Riley has been acting differently. Her moms just got divorced,” Emily elaborates causing both the other women to look surprised.

“Damn, that must be hard at 15,” Lindsey says as she shakes her head.

Emily nods around a mouth full of noodles.

“Yeah, she’s not taking it well, obviously. But, I talked to Kelley and she was very in tune to this and I think she’s going to take Riley to see a therapist.”

While Rose nods in agreement, Lindsey notes the use of the first name when referring to Riley’s mom.

“That’s probably the best idea. Damn, poor kid. I know it’s not uncommon to have divorced parents now but it still sucks,” Rose says. Emily fidgets with her fork trying to think about how to word the next statement.

“No doubt… There was another thing. Kelley O’Hara is like super uh attractive?”

Rose and Lindsey raise their eyebrows and look at each other as they process what Sonnett said.

“Oh my god! You’re into Riley’s mom?” Lindsey says loudly causing Emily to blush and raise her hands in front of her ready to explain.

“I didn’t say that! I’m just saying that objectively Riley has a hot mom!”

Rose starts laughing then and Lindsey quickly follows. Emily grumbles to herself as she watches her best friends giggle. When they compose themselves, Lindsey talks first,

“Dude. That was the last thing I expected to come out of that meeting.”

Emily shrugs, taking another bite.

“Honestly, I think Emily just needs to get laid,” Rose says with a smirk and Emily drops her fork. She glares at the pale woman who only winks back.

“That is not relevant. Like at all. Y’all are actually the worst.”

Lindsey and Rose just stare back at Emily with blank expressions. Emily stares back in mock anger until Lindsey speaks,

“Duh?”

Emily pushes back from the table and flips them both off as she turns to take her plate to the kitchen She hears them both descend into giggles again and when they can’t see she grins to herself too. Her friends really are the worst, though.

The next day Kelley finds herself sitting in far too much traffic as she makes her way to the coast. Tobin could never bare to move away from the ocean and Christen would do anything to keep Tobin smiling. Although, Mal has complained a few times about the 30-minute commute to their private school.

Because yeah, Riley and Mallory go to a private school and she knows it’s a little bougie but she saved a lot during her career and Hannah made more than enough to cover the other half.

They’re meeting at the Press-Heath's house before playing some beach soccer. Then some relaxing time with drinks and food. She’s embarrassingly excited for the day out. 

When she pulls up to the one story house she parks behind Alex’s BMW and goes in not bothering to knock. They’re expecting her and even if they weren’t they’ve all been friends long enough to walk in.

“Hey nerds! I’m here,” Kelley calls out, hearing a response from the kitchen. As she passes through the living room she sees Mal come down the hallway and look around,

“Is Riley here?” 

Kelley shakes her head,

“Sorry, kid. She’s at her momma’s this weekend so it’s just me.”

“Oh okay… do you think Aunt Hannah will let her hang out?”

Kelley shrugs, ignoring the sting of Mal calling her ex-wife Aunt. Their kids grew up so close they were practically family.

“You’re always welcome to try. I have no clue though.”

“Alright, thanks, Aunt Kel.”

“No problem.”

Mallory disappears back down the hallway and Kelley finally makes her way to the back of the house where her friends are sitting around the kitchen table.

“Hey there Kel, it’s been a minute,” Christen is the first to greet her, standing to wrap her in a hug. Chris has always been great at hugs so Kelley lets herself sink into the warm embrace.

“Too long, Chris, too long,” Kelley replies with a smile when they pull apart. Next, it’s Tobs and her trademark grin and then Kelley’s bestie, Alex, finally pulls her into a tight hug.

“Worms, we live way too close to not see each other for a month!”

Kelley laughs and nods in agreement,

“Life is way busier when you’re practically a single parent. They don’t tell you that in the divorce books. Or maybe they do, I didn’t read any,” Kelley admits. Chris sighs and Tobin scrunches her eyebrows,

“I can’t even imagine trying to do everything around the house and keep Mal alive. You’re a superhero, KO.” 

“As much as I love the ego boost, I definitely don’t agree.”

Alex shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Her friend has always been too humble but it’s best not to press it.

“Do you want any coffee or water?” Chris asks to change the subject and play a good host.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m ready to get to the beach,” Kelley claps her hands together and Tobin pops up immediately at the mention of her favorite place. Besides the soccer field that is.

“Yes! I’ve got a cooler packed in the garage already so we just have to load the car and we’re good to go,” she explains and everyone starts to move. Kelley grabs her beach bag from where she dropped it by the door and follows the line of women out to Tobin’s suburban. They pack up the trunk and then Alex and Kelley hop in the backseat while Tobin and Christen go back in once more to check in on Mal and let her know they’re leaving. She was invited but apparently 14-year-olds have better things to do on a Saturday.

“Hey, for real, how are you doing?” Alex asks softly in the quiet of the car. Kelley smiles but shrugs. She stares out the car window for a second before turning to look at her friend. She’s checking to see if Tobin and Christen are coming back yet because as much as she loves them both it can be weird complaining about her failed marriage in front of their perfect relationship. She’s also composing her answer.

“Okay. Excited for this weekend but also excited for Monday when Riley gets home. It’s weird, I don’t even really miss Hannah. I mean we were married for over 10 years, so I expected to miss her more. What I do miss is having someone around all the time and having more help around the house. It’s been lonely,” Kelley explains. It’s true but it feels weird to say out loud to someone else.

“That makes sense to me. You guys weren’t happy at the end. I remember how often I’d get calls late at night about one of your fights… as hard as it may be now, I can already tell that you’re happier without her.” 

And if Alex has noticed a difference, Kelley believes it. They’ve known each other long enough and well enough that Alex sees everything about Kelley even when she doesn’t see it herself.

Tobin and Christen walk up then and cut off their conversation. 

Soon, they’re cruising down the road a short distance to the beach, windows down and music playing softly. It reminds Kelley of years ago before Riley and Mal and before they all retired from their beloved sport. Each of them was drawn to the beach whether it was from childhood years spent there like Alex and Chris or a passion found later like Tobin and Kelley. There were three months in their twenties when Tobin, Alex and her even lived there together. After that, the friends always found themselves planning trips to LA, until finally they all settled down there. 

Once at the beach they set up their spot with chairs, towels and umbrellas. It’s more work than they ever committed to back then but now in their forties, it’s worth it.

Tobin is the first one to pick up the ball, bouncing it off of her feet a few times as everyone stops what they’re doing and looks on. Alex is next, stepping further into the sand and calling out ‘Tobs’ so the lanky brunette will pass it to her. Christen and Kelley share a look before they both jog forward completing the square. 

And damn, if it doesn’t feel amazing when the ball finally lands at Kelley’s feet and she dribbles it a couple of times with a grin growing on her face. She passes it back to Alex who takes off a few feet, dragging them all forward towards the harder sand near the water. 

“What do you say, pairs for old times sake?”

They all agree and Kelley watches Alex’s smile go from happy to wicked as the competition starts. 

No matter how long it’s been since they’ve played professionally the competitive streak never fades. The group of former players quickly find themselves in a rowdy game of 2 v 2. Kelley and Alex versus the wives. It’s a familiar game for them all. 

It’s not long before they’ve earned the attention of a few guys on the beach, younger by maybe 10 years. 

“Hey! Mind if we join y’all?” One of them asks and after looking between the women, Alex agrees. So their teams of two become teams of four. After maybe 15 more minutes, Tobin and Chris’s team come out as victors. Alex huffs, eyeing the men on their team and internally blaming them before she gets an idea.

“If you guys are down for one more why don’t we do men versus women?” 

The guys look excited by that idea and it’s easy to convince her friends so they start another match. If the men hadn’t realized already that the ladies they chose to join were world class, it becomes apparent once they all join forces. Alex and Christen make a deadly pair and she and Tobin keep the boys on their toes, passing smoothly between them. It’s probably the most fun Kelley has had in a year and by the time she collapses into her chair she is happy, warm and exhausted.

Chris follows her and sits down after grabbing a water from the cooler. Tobin and Alex continue passing the ball back and forth, chatting as they do. 

“Wanna get in the water?” Kelley asks Christen who shakes her head.

“It’s too cold in November for me,” she explains sheepishly and Kelley just shrugs. It is cold but as she wades into her knees it feels great after running around for 30 minutes. She lets her hands dip in as a wave hits and feels the salty air hit her face. Suddenly a splash hits her from behind and she whips around to see a mischievous smile on Alex’s face.

“Ha ha, Janice. Don’t start something you don’t want to finish,” Kelley narrows her eyes at the taller brunette. Alex raises her hands in surrender, not willing to get her hair wet.

“Sorry. I actually came out here to talk. Don’t think I was finished in the car,” Alex responds.

Kelley raises her eyebrows, unaware there was more to talk about.

“Oh? Uh, what else did you want to know?”

Alex chuckles, watching her normally boisterous friend get shy.

“Don’t be so nervous. I just wanted to know how Riley is!”

“Oh- well,”

Kelley begins to answer when she’s cut off again,

“And also if you’re ready to start dating again?”

Kelley glares at her friend who just laughs with a shrug.

“I really do want to know how Riley is, of course. You know I love my goddaughter, but I have to ask! Got your eye on any ladies lately?”

Kelley sighs, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, Riley is okay. I don’t know- she's been acting out lately. Just little things but it’s enough of a difference that I had to go in for a parent-teacher conference yesterday…”

Alex doesn’t hide her surprise very well. Riley has always been such a good kid. 

“Wow, I didn’t realize it's gotten that bad.”

Kelley sighs with her eyes on the line where the sky and sea meet.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna take her to a therapist. I just don’t know how to bring it up to Hannah. Or Riley, honestly.”

Alex hums, leaning her weight on Kelley’s side when another wave passes them.

“I think it will go better than you think with Hannah. I’m sure she’s noticed the change too.”

Kelley thinks about it and agrees. Despite everything else they disagreed on, Hannah has always been a good mom to Riley.

“Yeah. You’re right and it’s all in Riley’s best interest.”

“Now, next question. Dating.”

Kelley gives Alex a side-eye.

“I don’t know! I guess I would be okay with dating but I don’t know where to even start. I’m too old for dating apps and it’s not like I’m trying to meet someone at a bar,” she complains which Alex shrugs at.

“Come on. You haven’t had your eye on anyone lately?”

Kelley starts to shake her head no, but suddenly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes pop into mind. She widens her eyes suddenly which Alex notices.

“Ha! I knew it. Tell me!”

Kelley doesn’t even know what to tell. They’ve barely met once and there’s no way it’s appropriate. 

“Honestly, Al, it’s nothing! Trust me.”

Alex narrows her eyes but seems to let it go. They wade back to shore and join Tobin and Christen on lounging on the beach. Tobin hands her a beer when she sits down and Kelley takes it graciously. The next couple of hours are spent relaxing and just hanging out with her friends.

It’s not until later when they’re full of delicious tacos and drinks that Kelley thinks about that moment again.

She and a dozing Alex are crashed in Tobin and Christen’s guest room both unwilling to drive home. Kelley glances over at her friend and remembers her question earlier. Was she ready to start dating again? She knew that there were very few lingering feelings about Hannah left. But she’s never dated with a kid before… Surely it isn’t as easy with a teenager at home.

And then there’s the fact that her daughter’s teacher came to mind when Alex asked. She barely knew Emily but something about her wide eyes when Kelley asked about kids and the slight blush on her face when she admitted to recognizing Kelley was unexplainably cute. It doesn’t matter anyway. There’s no way Kelley could date Riley’s teacher even if Emily was interested in a mom… That’s what she settles with as she starts to drift off.


	3. a little soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonnett continues to be an amazing teacher. Kelley takes initiative. The Ex shows up. And there's soccer.

Emily gets a list of therapists from the counselor Monday morning before any of the students have even arrived. Mrs. Coleman had been surprised to see Emily so early but was delighted to provide her with the information she needed. She praises Emily for taking the initiative to begin with but the English teacher wavedsher off. This is her job.

She doesn’t get to send the email until after 3rd though. She backtracks on her wording several times and rewrites and rewrites the email until she feels satisfied. It hadn’t been this hard to write the first one but now that she’s met Kelley she wants to get it right.

“Hi, Kelley!

I talked to the counselor this morning and she gave me this list of psychiatrists for Riley.

Dr. Andrew Tucker

Dr. Elizabeth Stevens

Dr. Marie Donoghue

She says that Dr. Tucker is one of the best for divorce. I really hope this helps. Please feel free to contact me for anything else! I hope you had a nice weekend.

Emily Sonnett” 

Maybe she should think more about why she is so nervous to send this email unlike all the others she sends parents, but she pushes that aside once she hits send. While all morning she had been distracted, she can focus on her class once again so she throws herself into teaching the lesson and answering student’s questions. Her next period is the one Riley is in and Sonnett tries to act normal when the girl walks into her class flanked by her friend, Genevieve. The pair are talking so Emily tries to dispel her worries for the time being. Throughout the class, she finds her eyes wandering back over to the strawberry blonde girl, though, and when the bell dismisses everyone, Sonnett actually finds herself asking Riley to stay behind. Emily doesn’t know if the teenager was already planning on it but once everyone clears out, Riley takes her normal seat by the desk.

“What’s up, Ms. Sonnett?” Riley asks obviously surprised to be held back. Emily raises an eyebrow at the young girl though and Riley squirms in her seat. 

“So, I was going through everyone’s rough drafts this weekend. I noticed I was missing one…”

Riley sighs and looks at the floor with a small shrug. It’s a motion that looks defeated in nature so Emily lets up her tough act.

“Riley… I’m not going to give you special treatment all the time. I really need you to turn your work in.”

“I know. I actually started the paper already. I don’t know why I didn’t turn in a draft. It just didn’t seem important.”

The teacher shakes her head slightly when Riley looks away again.

“I wouldn’t assign it if it wasn’t important. You know that. Look, I’m gonna give you another day but I really want to see that draft on my desk tomorrow… And the final essay is still due on Friday.”

Riley nods to show she understands and Emily smiles again softly.

“You can go to lunch now if you want.”

Riley starts to grab her bag and glances at the door before slumping back down with a sigh.

“Can I just stay in here now?”

Emily bites her cheek and thinks about telling her student to go see her friends but decides that one more lunch wouldn’t be so bad.

“Of course.”

Riley smiles without her teeth and starts to take out a lunch. Emily notices it’s in a paper sack instead of her normal lunch box and when she starts to unpack the items inside aren’t her usual. The teenager usually has an artfully put together salad and containers of fruit with a cookie or something else sweet. Today, she pulls out yogurt and pb&j and Emily wonders if this means she was with her other mom this weekend.

“Where’s your lunch box?” 

Riley looks up, surprise that her teacher has noticed any difference written on her face and shrugs.

“I uh- left it at school on Friday on accident.”

Emily nods and shuffles some papers on her desk.

“How was your weekend?” 

If Riley can tell that her teacher is forcing her to talk more, she doesn’t comment.

“Okay. I finished Jane Eyre.”

Books, that’s something they can always find common ground about so Sonnett keeps her talking about that for the rest of lunch.

The next day Riley turns in a completed draft that Emily reads and rereads that night with only a few criticisms and returns on Wednesday even though that means seeking out the student in a different period since Wednesday and Thursday are block schedules. She wants to make sure that Riley has time to edit and build on her work for a Friday due date, though. 

There’s an email back from Kelley in her inbox on Tuesday morning as well, but it’s just a simple thank you and Emily has to remind herself that isn’t something to be disappointed by. She reminds herself that in reality this could be one of their last interactions and that has to be okay. Lindsey and Rose might have reacted in laughter about her attraction to the older O’Hara woman but they would be slightly less amused if she were to develop an actual crush. That isn’t what this is, though. They’ve only interacted once in person, so far, and if anything it is a spark. Just enough to light something within Emily but it needs kindling and effort to erupt into a true flame. Which is, of course, exactly what happens.

* * *

It’s not cold outside by any definition but when the sun dips low in the sky and the breeze picks up it feels like a fall day. It’s a rare feeling to shiver in LA so Kelley likes to soak it in with a light jacket and jeans. Riley’s first scrimmage is on a Friday night and she’s not sure if Hannah is going to show up. She could have just texted her but she doesn’t know how to react for either possibility. Safer just to wait and see.

Usually, she attends these games with Tobin and Christen since Mallory is on the team but they had a business dinner to attend this Friday. Re- inc. was still doing well all these years later and Megan had flown down from Seattle earlier today.

She had to drop Riley and Mal off an hour ago for pre-game warm-ups and meetings so she walks into the stands alone.

Kelley smiles at a few parents she recognizes but doesn’t move to sit with them. She starts to head over to an empty spot when she sees her. With a messy blonde bun and feet propped up on the bench in front of her at the top of the bleachers, she scrolls through her phone unfazed by the crowd forming around her. Kelley smiles to herself and doesn’t think twice before she finds herself striding up the stairs and making her way across. Emily looks up, her hazel eyes wide with surprise when Kelley stops next to her outstretched legs. 

“Oh!”

“Hi, is this seat taken?” Kelley grins down at the younger woman whose face quickly shifts from surprise to delight and shakes her head.

“It’s all yours,” Emily gestures with her hand and Kelley takes the offer, sitting next to the teacher.

“I hate sitting alone at games,” Kelley offers as an explanation. Emily nods,

“Yeah, I’m used to it by now but it’s not as fun.”

Kelley watches the players warm up on the field, spotting her daughter passing the ball with a couple of girls from her team.

“My friends, Tobin and Christen, they have a daughter a year younger than Riley. Mallory? I don’t know if you know her, but she’s on the team as well.”

Emily nods, she knows Mal from Lindsey and Riley.

“Yeah, I know Mal. Press-Heath? They were on the national team with you too, right?”

Kelley smiles, unsurprised that Emily would know that if she knows her.

“Yeah, that’s them. They couldn’t make it tonight and I kinda hate all the other soccer parents…” Kelley admits causing Emily to bust out laughing. This draws the attention of some of the aforementioned parents who shoot Sonnett a strange look at her outburst. Kelley just waves sweetly at them until they turn back around.

“Okay. I can see your point. They can be a little…”

“Intense? Judgey? Helicopter? I swear it wasn’t like this when I was growing up but it may just be the private school effect,” Kelley finishes for the teacher who continues to chuckle. When the mom brings up the private school portion, Emily raises a hand to stop her.

“Hey, now! That private school pays my bills and you pay that private school that has to mean something.”

“Yeah, it means I pay your bills,” Kelley smirks and Emily shoots her a finger gun.

“Exactly. Thank you oh so much, Ms. O’Hara.”

It’s so familiar and fun that Kelley is in disbelief that she just met this woman a week ago. The way they fall into easy banter feels like old friends not new acquaintances and she finds herself craving more.

“Well, at least I know my money is going to a good place. And please, just Kelley.”

Emily grins and sits up a little straighter with a mischievous glint,

“Yes, Ms. Kelley.”

The mom glares at the younger teacher when she starts to laugh at her own joke but it quickly falls away while watching the way Emily’s head rolls back and her eyes squint almost closed.

“You have a great laugh. Terrible jokes, but a great laugh,” Kelley leans back as the players file off the field and pre-game announcements start. She notes the way that the blonde blushes at her statement and wonders what that means. Wonders if the compliment affected her as much as Kelley hoped it would.

“Thanks. You’re wrong, though. I have been told by several people not including my parents that I’m hilarious.”

They’re both looking at the field now as Horan gives her final talk to the players about to start. Riley is already seated on the bench and Kelley tries not to feel disappointed for her daughter. 

“Do you guys play together ever?” Emily asks suddenly, interrupting Kelley’s thoughts.

“When she was younger, all the time. Not so much now. She says I’m too hard. I don’t mean to be but I guess some habits don’t die,” Kelley admits with a sigh. It’s been over a month since she spent some time playing soccer with Riley. There are fewer opportunities now too since Hannah has her half the weekends. She misses passing the ball with her daughter or running drills together but tries not to dwell on the feeling.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to pry or anything,” Emily crinkles her eyebrows together as she realizes how that might be a personal question. Kelley just shrugs with a small smile.

“You’re fine. I’m the one who made it all sad and sentimental. I’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

She sees Emily bite her lip in the corner of her eye like she wants to say something. She doesn’t know why but she wishes Emily would.

“I haven’t played in like 10 years, but sometimes Lindsey forces me out of the house to play with her on the weekends. It’s fun. I’m always happy I did it until the next day.”

Kelley laughs and remembers how sore her body had been last Sunday after her beach day with her friends. Then she’s stuck with the image of Emily red-faced and sweaty from playing a little soccer and she squeezes her palms together. She wants to see that for herself and there’s no good reason why.

Kelley chooses her next words carefully, making sure to watch Emily’s face as she says them,

“Well, you _certainly_ _look_ like you’re in good shape. I wouldn’t mind playing some pick up with you.”

She earns the reaction she had hoped for when Emily’s mouth pops open and her ears get red before she composes herself quickly. This wasn’t Kelley’s intention when she sat by the teacher but she just can’t seem to stop herself.

“Okay- I mean- thanks?” Emily cringes and Kelley pretends not to notice the way the younger woman rolls her eyes at herself after the unsmooth response.

There’s yelling from the crowd and they both tune in to see a free kick has been awarded in Xavier. It’s nowhere near the box, though, so the game continues normally from there. It reminds both the top row spectators that they’re supposed to be paying attention, though, so they tune into the game. It’s not until halftime that they speak much more. 

“Do you want anything? The food is ya know, but a drink?” Emily offers when she stands and Kelley considers it for a moment before shaking her head. Emily heads down to grab herself something and Kelley pulls out her phone to see if she has any notifications. There’s a text from Christen asking about the game and she’s replying to that when she hears someone walk up the metal stairs. She raises her head with a smile, expecting to see Emily, but instead, it’s a completely different sight. Standing in front of her, hands shoved deep into her designer coat is her ex-wife.

“Oh. Hi,” Kelley says because she’s unsure of what else to say. Hannah gives her a half-smile and some of her dark hair blows in her face.

“Hey, Kel. I know you probably didn’t want to see me but I couldn’t just go the whole game pretending like I wasn’t here… how are you?” 

Kelley looks away, watching the crowd move below her and wondering where Hannah was sitting before now.

“Good, I’m good. And it’s fine. We can say hi to each other at Riley’s games. I think we can handle that, right?” Kelley glances back as she finishes her question and Hannah nods. 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that. So do you think Riley will play?”

Kelley tries not to roll her eyes at the question even though she knows Hannah is just trying to make conversation. ( or maybe it’s because of that knowledge.)

“Yeah. It’s pre-season so I think it’s a sure thing. Coach will want to test out some different players after the half.”

“Right, of course.” 

Kelley wants her to leave. She wants Hannah to go sit back down somewhere else and pretend like she never noticed her. Except, when you have a kid together that’s not an option. Kelley remembers that and sighs.

“Actually, Hannah. I wanted to talk to you about something…”

Hannah seems surprised and nods quickly. Kelley glances around and lowers her voice so the nosy parents around them don’t pry.

“I’m going to take Riley to a psychiatrist.”

Hannah wrinkles her eyebrows obviously not expecting that. She also glances around quickly and then sits.

“Do you really think she needs it?”

Kelley clenches her jaw. She spends almost every day with her daughter and doesn’t like being questioned but she also knows that Hannah deserves an explanation.

“Yes. She’s been quiet and withdrawn from me and her friends lately and her teacher says she’s suffering in school, too.”

Hannah lets out a slow exhale and drops her head a little. Finally, she lifts it with a nod.

“Okay. Please let me know who you want to take her to? I want an opinion on this.”

Kelley knows that’s only fair so she nods. The halftime is coming to an end and with it comes the return of Sonnett. She’s halfway up the stairs when she slows. Kelley sees her hands full of a paper coffee cup and what looks like gummy bears and Kelley really wishes Hannah had just walked away. 

“Oh, hi, sorry I just. I thought you might want- I can sit somewhere,” Emily looks around and Kelley is about to jump up and stop her when Hannah stands.

“No, I was just about to head back to my seat. Sit.”

It’s the best thing Hannah’s done in a minute when she scoots past Emily who shoots her a confused smile. 

“I’ll see you after the game, Kel.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Hannah heads off toward a spot near the right rail and Kelley only follows her with her eyes for a second before refocusing on the teacher still standing on the stairs.

“Hey, sit down. The half is about to start and I think Riley is going in,” Kelley smiles and opens her hand for Emily to drop the gummy bears in.

“I got gummy bears. It’s a pretty safe bet that everyone loves them so,” the blonde explains with a gesture of her hand as she sits and the mom nods.

“It’s true. These buddies are delicious.”

Emily smiles, glad her intuition was right and takes a sip of her drink.

“Now, pairing them with hot chocolate? A little stranger.”

Emily scoffs and gives Kelley an offended look.

“First off, how do you know it’s not coffee? And second, gummy bears go with everything.”

The former player smirks and brings her finger up to point to her own lip.

“Coffee doesn’t usually have whipped cream on top.”

Emily blushes and wipes away the line of white quickly. She’s quiet for a minute as the teams file back out on the field before she clears her throat and without looking over asks,

“So, uh, was that your ex-wife?”

Kelley, who was expecting the question, answers as soon as the question leaves Sonnett’s mouth. 

“Yeah. That’s um- Hannah. Riley’s momma.”

Emily nods and chances a glance over, taking in Kelley’s slightly tense look. She doesn’t know the brunette next to her very well but she can guess that the split wasn’t pretty.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to make things awkward or interrupt.”

Emily shakes her head toward the ground. People never except shyness 

“Oh, no, if anything you saved me.”

The game resumes and Kelley, whose eyes haven’t left the field cheers as her daughter runs around the field.

Emily scrunches her face slightly before taking another sip. Finally, she asks,

“Was it bad? The divorce?”

Kelley hums. She can hear in Emily’s voice that is a genuine question and not meant to make Kelley feel bad. Still, the d-word can sting. Finally, when it seems like Emily is going to backtrack and apologize again, Kelley speaks.

“How about this? I’ll tell you my whole sob story but only over a drink.”

Emily’s eyes get wide and her mouth drops with a surprised,

“Oh!”

Kelley watches as the teacher glances down at the field and seems to deliberate. She probably crossed a line. She knows there is one and that so far they had only been toeing at it but she’s always been a bit of a rule breaker. And maybe it is Alex in her head asking her if she’s ready to date that spurs the question or maybe it’s simply the way that the stadium lights highlight every freckle on Emily’s cheeks. Either way, Kelley doesn’t take it back and she grins a crooked grin when the blonde finally nods.

“You’ve got a deal. Can I give you my number?”

Kelley brings her phone out and opens the contact app before handing it off to Emily. She’s fairly confident that Emily understands the invitation but it brings a smile to her face when the teacher hands it back then asks quickly,

“Like as a date, right?”

Kelley shrugs because yeah, it’s a date but she understands the situation is more complicated than that.

“I’d like it to be but that’s up to you. I know you’re my daughter’s teacher and I don’t know if this is against your ethics or whatever, but I think you’re really funny and beautiful. So what do you say now?”

Emily blushes at the compliment and seeing the pink spread from her cheeks to her ears is quickly becoming one of Kelley’s favorite things.

“I’m not saying no. I guess I am a little hesitant because of Riley, but I do want to go out with you.”

“Just a drink,” Kelley says again and Emily relents.

“Okay. A drink and a sob story,” the teacher agrees making Kelley smile again with a shrug. Her story isn’t unique or all that tragic but it’s what she has and if Sonnett wants to know she will tell it.

“Perfect.”

Kelley is already drafting a text to Alex in her head and she knows that her best friend will promptly freak out when she finds out that not only did Kelley ask a woman on a date but that woman is her daughter’s teacher and they were sitting within 50 feet of her ex-wife at the time. Alex loves the ‘tea’.

“Don’t worry, I think you’re very funny and beautiful, too,” the blonde nudges Kelley with her elbow and winks. It lightens up the mood again and they both tune back into the game where Riley is playing. Kelley knows that once the game ends and she goes to find her daughter she will have to play nice with Hannah again. She knows that tomorrow she’ll have to reach out again to discuss therapists for Riley and then Hannah will probably insist on being there when they tell their daughter the plan. As much as she dreads all this, she feels better this Friday than she did last. Because now, she also gets to send another text tomorrow to someone she’s excited about. Kelley doesn’t want to get her hopes up; she’s a realist by nature, but when Riley scores in the 78th minute and Emily stands and cheers almost louder than her, she feels the tug. The feeling of something new is buzzing its way across her skin and into her stomach. It’s been so long it’s unfamiliar and Kelley wants to get to know that feeling in the same way she wants to know Emily. Their hands meet for a high five and Kelley sends her best smile down from the stands and she’ll take the stares from other parents and the subtle look from Hannah any day if that means she can celebrate her daughter with the pretty teacher next to her.

In a few minutes, she’ll face reality again but right now? Right now, she’s happy.


End file.
